


Sprawl

by mmmdraco



Category: Initial D
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the 4th stage episode where Takumi and Keisuke share a room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprawl

Keisuke lay back on the futon and shut his eyes tightly, trying his best to get the precious sleep that Ryousuke had sent him for. But it was kind of difficult with Takumi sprawled out on the futon next to him, lightly snoring. If it had just been the snoring, he could have ignored it. It wasn't bad and it kind of synced up with the deer scare outside their room and Keisuke's father snored like a train whistle... But there was something else. They had each taken a shower before getting into their yukata, and while Keisuke had chosen to wear his underwear under his... Takumi hadn't. And that sprawl he was in had _everything_ on show. It was enough that Keisuke couldn't quite tear his mind from it. 

Hell, Takumi was half-hard in his sleep and squirming around just enough to make the yukata slide around even more to show off thighs and one sharp hipbone, and Keisuke couldn't pretend that it wasn't drawing all of his attention. He had to get some sleep though, so he edged over toward Takumi while trying to keep his gaze anywhere but _there_ and grabbed the edge of the yukata that was hanging down on the other side of Takumi. With a deep breath, because at this point he was awfully close to the other man, he pulled it down to try to cover Takumi up... exactly as Takumi shifted again, his thighs spreading as he turned slightly, and then clenching tightly back together. It left Keisuke in the awkward postion of having his forearm clenched between Takumi's legs and Takumi's erection pressed against the underside of his forearm.

Swallowing audibly even against the background of Takumi's snoring, Keisuke let go of the edge of the yukata that he still held and tried to extract his hand, but the angle only seemed to make his arm rub against Takumi's balls. Suddenly, Takumi was curling his body inward and his dick was pressing even more insistently again Keisuke's arm and Keisuke tugged his arm several times to try to dislodge it, but Takumi's thighs were so tight the were practically cuttin off the circulation to his hand and then suddenly there was precome on his elbow. Takumi was thrusting his hips rhythmically in his sleep, his breath coming in pants and gasps instead of snores, and Keisuke shoved his other hand between Takumi's calves in desperation and dragged his legs apart. He overbalanced and his eyes widened as he felt on top of Takumi, his mouth millimeters away from Takumi's balls.

"Keisuke-san?" Takumi was suddenly awake and Keisuke wasn't sure he wanted to know what, exactly, was going through his mind, but his cock was standing tall and proud so close to Keisuke's face... Keisuke had gone through a period of time of wanting to beat Takumi, but lately, every time they met, they seemed to become closer and there was an understanding there that he didn't have with anyone else, not even Ryousuke. Seeing him like this, laid bare for Keisuke's eyes only, groggy from too-little sleep but wanton at the same time... Keisuke lifted his head and let himself taste what had been in his mind far more than he would have liked to admit. "Kei- Oh, damn." 

Takumi thrust his hips as Keisuke's mouth surrounded his shaft and Keisuke sucked gently, the slightly bitter taste of the other man's pre-come spreading quickly on his tongue as he took more of Takumi in his mouth, carefully, unsure how to do this properly but unable to override want with simple reason after a night of trial runs and strategy planning and an hour of watching Takumi sleep with himself on display as light started to filter into the room.

Even as he worked his tongue against the underside of Takumi's shaft and tried not to gag as he pushed as far down as he could, Keisuke watched Takumi. He covered his face with both hands at first as he let out clipped sounds that didn't quite manifest into words. Keisuke tilted his head back further in awe as Takumi's hands slid down, crossing in front of his body, to clutch at the fabric of his yukata as his hips started to move.

Keisuke pulled back slightly and tried to mind his teeth, unsure of how to get comfortable with Takumi pressing so insistently into his mouth from below. Takumi let go of the yukata with one hand and reached down so that his hand rested on Keisuke's head. He groaned loudly, fingers curling against Keisuke's scalp, and then Keisuke found his mouth flooded with come. 

It surprised him enough that he swallowed most of it without question, but pulled back quickly and used the sleeve of his yukata to try to wipe the rest from his tongue. "Hey! Next time, give me a little warning!"

Takumi lay boneless against the pillow. "You're even cranky in my dreams."

"What?"

Suddenly, Takumi sat upright and covered himself with the yukata. "That- I wasn't dreaming? Keisuke-san! I'm so sorry!" He shuffled around until he was on his knees and bowed his head to Keisuke. "Um, thank you?"

Keisuke watched him for a long moment, admiring the pink flush across his cheeks. "You've had dreams about me before? Like that?"

Takumi grimaced and ran a hand through his hair. "A few times... Yeah."

"Was I as good as the dream at least?"

His blush deepening, Takumi whispered, "Of course. You're real."

Sitting back onto his futon, Keisuke yawned. "Yup. And now I'm really tired."

Takumi pointed toward him. "Can you sleep with _that_?"

Keisuke glanced down at his erection. "I need the sleep more than I need an orgasm."

"I could, um, help you?" Takumi laughed softly.

"If we win our races tonight, let's help each other." Keisuke crawled back into his futon, yawning again. "It'll be a prize."

"But what if we don't-"

Keisuke scowled. "Win. Then you don't even need to think about it."

Takumi nodded. "Okay." He lay back on his pillow. "Thanks?"

"Don't mention it. Now get some more sleep." Keisuke tried to relax enough to drift off, but before he knew it, he could hear Takumi's soft snores again. Chuckling softly, he focused on the sound instead of _feelings_ and dirty thoughts and the lingering taste of Takumi on his tongue, and joined the other man, finally, in sleep.


End file.
